If The Clone Wars Were What The Fans Make
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: We've all read them. In fact, unfortunately, 75% of fanfictions here are like this. So what would our beloved Star Wars: The Clone Wars be like if it were like those fanfictions?
1. Chapter 1

_I did one for The Hunger Games, and now I'm doing it for Star Wars: The Clone Wars  
_

_Like for the Hunger Games, this was incredibly easy to write. I'm not sure if I should be proud of that or incredibly disturbed  
_

**If Star Wars: The Clone Wars Were What The Fans Make**

1. Ahsoka and Anakin would be in love

2. Ahsoka and Lux would be in love

3. Ahsoka and Rex would be in love

4. Ahsoka and Cad Bane would be in love (uh…)

5. Ahsoka and Bobba Fett would be in love

6. Ahsoka and Obi Wan would be in love

7. Ahsoka and Barriss would be in love

8. Ahsoka would basically be a hooker

9. Padme would be evil

1o. Padme would try to kill Ahsoka

11. Padme would try to "steal" Anakin away from Ahsoka

12. Padme would basically be a total ass

13. Everyone would hate Padme (honestly, I don't see why people hate her so much. She's one of my favorites!)

14. Ahsoka would be too annoying and bad ass

15. Ahsoka would be too passive and weak

16. Anakin would be too silly

17. Anakin would be too dark and emo

18. Ahsoka would probably have STDS or AIDS from all those M rated fanfictions and lemons

19. Anakin would probably have STDS or AIDS from all the M rated fanfictions and lemons

2o. In fact, so would everyone else

21. The Star Wars galaxy would have a LOT of visitors from Earth

22. The Star Wars galaxy would visit Earth a lot, too

23. Anakin would have never gone to the dark side

24. Ahsoka would have gone to the dark side

25. Anakin would have left the Jedi Order to be with (insert character here)

26. Ahsoka would have left the Jedi Order to be with (insert character here)

27. Obi Wan would have left the Jedi Order to be with (insert character here)

28. Obi Wan would be in love with Padme

29. Padme would be in love with Rush Clovis (eew)

3o. The Jedi Council would be even bigger block heads then they already are

31. Luke and Leia would look pretty weird (for obvious reasons)

32. Anakin and Obi Wan would be in love

33. Ahsoka would have survived Order 66 (while we don't know her true fate, her surviving the _Clone Wars _isn't likely, let alone Order 66)

34. Ahsoka would help turn Darth Vader back into Anakin

35. The Sith and Jedi conflicts wouldn't be as important, because the romance would be the main plot

36. The corruption in the Senate wouldn't be as important, because the romance would be the main plot

37. Basically, the war wouldn't be as important

38. Anakin would have cheated on Padme so many times it would a pimp cry

39. Padme would have cheated on _Anakin _so many times it would make the master of pimps cry

4o. Rex would have an abusive relationship with Ahsoka (not common, but I've seen it before)

41. Mace Windu would be evil

42. Mace Windu probably just be a bigger ass than he already is

43. Asajj Ventress and General Grievous would be in love (not common, but honestly I kind of like it…)

44. Artoo and Threepio probably would barely be in the story

45. Do to most of the romances, Revenge of the Sith and the Original Trilogy would have never happened (we'd be stuck with the crappy Prequals…)

46. Palpatine/Darth Sidious would barely be in the story

47. Same with Dooku/Darth Tyranus

48. With all those songfics, Star Wars: The Clone Wars would be a musical (not hating on songfics)

49. Mary Sues and Gary Stus would make up half the Jedi Order

**5o. Star Wars: The Clone Wars simply would not be that good**

****_Don't worry, people who have written any of these, I still love you! In fact, some of them are pretty good (not as good as the ones that stay on canon or at least have characters IN CHARACTER!)  
_

_Some of these are mainly in the Star Wars archive (I don't know why these two have to be different archives), but since most of the fanfictions there are made by hard core, older Star Wars fans, I'm NOT going to complain there were half of the stories should be actual canon  
_

_Anyway, did I miss any?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got a lot of good ones in the reviews... and I decided to make another chapter. I mean, 11 reviews for some measly list? Easy money!_

_Anyway, I came up with more, too (that scares me...)  
_

_ALSO! I spelled Boba Fett's name wrong in the last chapter... I didn't realize that until I got a review telling me. I literally did a facepalm.  
_

_Enjoy these. You made some of them, anyway  
_

51. Ahsoka would somehow see into the future and find out that Anakin will go to the dark side

52. Ahsoka would be a pop star

53. The clones would be in love with each other (that's awkward because biologically… they're all the same person…)

54. The clones would be madly in love with Rex (awkward)

55. Jar Jar wouldn't exist (thank you fanfiction)

56. Anakin would never get the Darth Vader suit (sob)

57. There would be a thousand people named "Ana" or "Anya" or a version of that name

58. Anakin and Ahsoka would get married (not just be in love, MARRIED)

59. Obi Wan and Satine would get married (not just be in love, MARRIED)

6o. Ahsoka would get pregnant

61. Cad Bane would turn "good" (as in a nice, good guy, not join the light side or whatever)

62. Barriss would get pregnant

63. Ahsoka would get pregnant and Barriss would be the father (not common, and thank the force for that)

64. Clones would keep coming back to life (dead clones, I mean, like Waxer, Heavy, all those guys)

65. Random characters would come back to life, basically  
66. Ahsoka would be a slave

67. Anakin would still be a slave

68. Padme would be the MASTER of Anakin while he was a slave

69. Ahsoka would be raped

7o. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan and the gang would go into the future and meet Luke, Leia and Han

_I got up to 7o! Woohoo!_

_I have no idea if I will make anymore... if more come to me, or if you guys have anymore, I will, if not... well, no more!  
_

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_...WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS GIVE ME WEIRD LOOKS WHENEVER I TELL THEM I MAKE FANFICTION?..._

71. Anakin would be the master of Ahsoka while she was slave (AKA she was born into slavery)

72. Ahsoka would commit suicide (not common)

73. Anakin would commit suicide (not common… although, I could honestly see him doing that… )

74. Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus would rape Ventress (eew)

75. Ahsoka would have a talk show

76. Anakin would have a talk show

77. Ahsoka and Anakin would have a talk show _together_

78. Clone Captain Rex would kill Ahsoka in Order 66

79. Clone Commander Cody would kill Barriss in Order 66 (which he clearly does not in the movie)

8o. Barriss and Cody would be in love (huh?)

81. Padme would get pregnant… by Obi Wan

82. Ahsoka would be the Chosen One, not Anakin

83. Anakin and Ahsoka would be the Chosen _Two _(oooh… "clever")

84. Yoda would kill Mace Windu (not common)

85. Savage Opress and Darth Maul would be in love

86. There would be good Sith (that's like… an oxymoron!)

87. Ahsoka and a "good Sith" would fall in love

88. Qui Gon Jinn wouldn't die (yay!)

89. Palpatine/Darth Sidious would have good inside him (HAHAHAHAHA no)

9o. Yoda would have a wife (what?)

91. Waxer and Boil would still be a group

92. The Domino Squad wouldn't have broken up (AKA none of them would have died and they still would have been a group)

93. A Mary Sue/Gary Stu would be the Chosen One, not Anakin

94. Palpatine/Darth Sidious would be Anakin's father (awkward)

95. Anakin/Darth Vader and Palpatine/Darth Sidious would be in love (double awkward)

96. R2D2 and C3PO would be in love (the MOST awkward)

97. Ahsoka and Padme would be in love (not common because Padme is always a dirty, backstabbing, bitchy, HIV infested skank)

98. Dooku would turn good

99. So would all the other bad guys

**1oo. AHSOKA WOULD BE THE MOST INSANELY AWESOME PERSON IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!**

****_I swear to god, at least 9o% of these were all from reviews.  
_

_Y'all are awesome!  
_

_Plus I got to 1oo! YEY-YUH!  
_

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
